


Oops!

by Scourgelover



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Barbed Penis, Dubious Consent, F/M, Graphic Description, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Triplets, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 20:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scourgelover/pseuds/Scourgelover
Summary: Arcee finds out the hard way what happens when she's impregnated by a Sweep.
Relationships: Arcee/Scourge (Transformers), Arcee/Springer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Oops!

Arcee entered the control room on Cybertron. Rodimus Prime was speaking with Kup. As she was about to take her workstation, she felt a sudden power drain. It was severe enough that she slumped quickly to the floor, much to the shock of the others. Springer rushed immediately to her aid.

"Arcee, are you alright?" Springer asked in a panic.

The pink femme groaned momentarily and sat up. "I'm fine, Springer," she said. She then slowly began to stand up again.

"You look like you need to refuel," Springer told her.

"But I already did, just a few minutes ago," Arcee replied.

Springer helped her stand, then stood beside her as she began inputting commands into the console in front of her.

Rodimus came over. "Everything ok?" he wanted to know.

"Yes, Rodimus, everything's fine," Arcee assured him.

"Okay then," Rodimus said, looking like he wasn't completely convinced, but he returned to his conversation with Kup, who looked over in their direction momentarily with concern.

Several minutes later, Arcee gasped and slumped to the floor again. This time, Rodimus and Kup joined Springer to assist her.

"Arcee!" Springer exclaimed, as he got down to help her up again.

The femme's optics flickered momentarily, and she looked at him.

"I don't like this," Kup said, "Something's wrong."

"Arcee, what's going on?" Springer wanted to know, "This looks serious!"

"Agreed," Rodimus said, "I think Perceptor should have a look at her."

Arcee sighed. "I'm sure it's not necessary," she replied.

"Do you want me to make it an order?" Rodimus said flatly, his face plates etched with concern.

"Alright, I'll go see Perceptor," Arcee conceded.

"Springer, you go with her. Make sure she doesn't pass out or fall on the way," Rodimus Prime said.

"You got it," Springer replied, "C'mon, let's go, Arcee."

****

Upon reaching the repair bay and telling Perceptor what happened, Arcee found herself having to lie down on a repair slab while the scientist got to work. Springer leaned against the wall, keeping a close optic on everything.

Perceptor put Arcee through a battery of tests. "This is most unusual," he said presently, "There appears to be something draining Arcee's power steadily. So far I haven't been able to determine the cause from the tests I've conducted so far, although I've been able to rule out infectious nanites or some other cyber-pathogen."

"So now what?" Springer wanted to know.

"I think I'll have to do some medical imaging of Arcee's internal structure," Perceptor replied, "Maybe I'll find the answer if I can see what's going on inside her." He pulled a large scanner over Arcee that normally rested high above near the ceiling when not in use. It was on a track so it could be moved slowly over a patient's frame to get a bigger picture. He turned it on and ran it over the femme, from head to toe. Midway through Arcee's abdomen he paused. The imager showed several objects that were small but were almost egg-shaped. There were three in total, and suddenly one of the objects shifted. What was now visible through the scanner was a tiny robotic form, with wings curled around the body almost like a bat's. The arms ended in pointy claws, and the head had a visible craggy face with a heavy brow. A headcannon was mounted at the top of it.

Springer bounded forward to have a closer look. He studied the image and his jaw nearly hit the floor. "Is that what I THINK that is?!" he exclaimed.

"If you're wondering if that's a Sweep, then yes, you are correct," Perceptor told him, "And it would appear there are three of them. That is what is causing Arcee's power drain issue."

Strangely, Arcee remained silent during this revelation.

Springer was beside himself. "Arcee, what happened? You're pregnant with Sweepcubs!"

"I didn't want you to find out this way," Arcee said softly.

"So this is why you didn't want to go to the repair bay to get checked out?" Springer wanted to know, "Arcee, you should have told me!"

Arcee sat up and hung her head a little. "I was going to, just not yet."

"HOW did this happen?" Springer pressed further.

"Well, I came into cyber-estrus a few months ago, when you and Rodimus were away. I ended up trying to find a secluded place to wait it out, but then I encountered Scourge. Before I realized what was happening, I was on my hands and knees and Scourge was inside me."

"I'll get him for this!" Springer growled.

"Springer, he didn't force me," Arcee said, "You know how we femmes are when we're in cyber-estrus. Besides, he did tell me something interesting. He said that no Decepticon has ever killed a femme that was in cyber-estrus, even if that femme was an Autobot."

"That doesn't surprise me," Perceptor cut in, "I've never heard of any femme in cyber estrus being attacked by a male member of the opposite faction. The pheromones a femme in cyber-estrus gives off must be interfering with a Decepticon's normal behavior program. But the fact that Scourge was able to impregnate you is quite fascinating. You and Springer have had trouble conceiving, if I'm remembering correctly."

"Yeah," Springer said, "But don't a lot of female Autobots have that problem?"

"It's true," Perceptor stated, "But this has me wondering just what it is about Scourge that enabled him to impregnate you. I've checked both of you thoroughly and neither of you are infertile. Arcee, would you mind describing everything Scourge did, and anything unusual about him? Perhaps it will help find the answer."

"Okay," Arcee said, "Maybe Springer could wait outside? I don't want to hurt his feelings."

"No, I wanna hear this," Springer said firmly.

"Alright," Arcee said, "Scourge has a very unusual penis. When he slid it into me and started thrusting, I felt a strange scraping sensation, but it also felt really good. I orgasmed really quickly from it. He did too, and when he finished inside me he pulled out very fast. It hurt when he pulled out. But then another orgasm crashed down on me, so intense that I nearly passed out. The pleasure overwhelmed me so much that I forgot all about the pain. Oh, and when he mounted me, he held my neck in his teeth. He let go just before he pulled out."

"Is that it?" Springer wondered.

"Oh, there's more," Arcee told him, "When I came to after that intense orgasm, I saw he was licking his penis clean. It was making a weird scratchy sound."

"What did it look like? His penis?" Springer blurted out, dying of curiosity.

"It was bright red, and not very thick, maybe about half as thick as you, Springer," Arcee replied, "It came to a sharp point at the tip. When he's not aroused he stores it inside a sort of pouch, I guess."

"Oh, you mean he has a sheath," Perceptor clarified, "It's basically an enlarged, modified prepuce. Is there anything else you remember about it?"

"Yes," Arcee said, "I found out he has barbs on it. They're not very big, so that it just looks like a slightly silvery film near the tip. But I felt them."

"Scourge has a barbed penis? Most intriguing," Perceptor commented.

"How did you feel them?" Springer wondered.

"With my hand. I was curious, so he let me touch him," she replied, then chuckled. "While I was touching him, he ejaculated into my face."

"Did he do anything else with you?" Perceptor wanted to know.

"Yes, he gave me the most amazing oral sex," Arcee said, "Apparently his tongue is rough too, almost like his penis. But mostly he mounted me. He did that a lot."

"How often did you mate?" Perceptor asked.

"I lost track after the tenth time," Arcee replied, "But he stayed with me during my entire cycle. Sometimes it was as often as every five minutes. And that went on for about seven days. I thought my pleasure circuits were going to short out, it was so intense."

"Did he do or say anything else?" Perceptor inquired.

"Yeah, he bragged that every femme he mates with wants more and regrets not getting to know him sooner. He said something about mating with the female Autobots on Paradron."

"I see," Perceptor remarked, "Well, from the information you've given me, it would seem that Scourge was able to impregnate you with a combination of frequent matings, intense stimulation far above what you're normally accustomed to, and his barbed penis. I've never heard of a barbed penis on a Transformer before, but in organic creatures, such structures make the male much more sensitive and thus requires far less time to achieve orgasm and ejaculate. The barbs also induce the release of reproductive data in the female during mating. Those females are induced ovulators, meaning they require multiple matings in order to trigger ovulation. It could be that for some reason, female Autobots are induced ovulators. That would account for the relative lack of success in an Autobot mech attempting to impregnate them." He looked thoughtful. "Perhaps we may have made a breakthrough in how we approach fixing our conception difficulties. It feels strange that we have Scourge to thank for helping us figure it out."

Springer shrugged. "I guess once isn't enough." He turned to look back at the scanner display. "So what are we going to do about those?" he asked, pointing a thumb in the direction of the tiny Sweeps currently residing in Arcee's gestational chamber.

Perceptor rubbed his chin. "I could have them removed and disposed of," he suggested.

"No," Arcee said suddenly.

"No?" Springer echoed incredulously.

"No," Arcee reiterated. "I can't explain why, because I don't understand myself, but I want to keep them."

"Those Sweep cubs are going to take one look at me and realize I'm not their dad," Springer stated, "Then they'll see Scourge and the Sweeps for the first time and put two and two together. Are you SURE this is a good idea?"

"No, I'm not sure," Arcee said, "But I want to give them a chance. After all, wouldn't it be great if we had some Sweeps who were on OUR side?"

***

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
